


Matter of Honor

by panicparade



Series: The Pros and Cons of Dating a Telepath [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bets & Wagers, Empath, Established Relationship, Everyone has superpowers!, Fights, M/M, Superpower!AU, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean you <i>had</i> to fight?”</p>
<p>He could see Mikey shrink back from the tone of his voice and it gave a sense of satisfaction, good, let the idiot know just how much trouble he’s in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matter of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bets/Wagers square on my [Trope_Bingo Round 3 Card](http://bloodisshrp.livejournal.com/13592.html) and Fight Square on my [CottonCandy Bingo Round 2 Card](http://bloodisshrp.livejournal.com/13592.html)  
> Un-beta-ed.

Ryan sighed happily as he settled into his favourite table at the library, blessedly devoid of the usual crowd that hogged _his_ chair and _his_ spot every single day. It was all Mikey’s fault; he wouldn’t let Ryan go without the customary make out session after every break! The horror and injustice of it all!

As he stretched out and relaxed Ryan found it hard to stay angry at his boyfriend, Mikey was an excellent kisser and Ryan did really enjoy making out with him.

Speaking of which, he could see from the dazed and happy expression on the faces of people around him that he was projecting again and the last thing he wanted was Prof. Trohman getting on his case for making the school populace walk around feeling like love struck idiots. They were already in trouble as it is because of Mikey’s less than stellar control over his thought projection; the entire student body had been forced to multitudes of thoughts from Mikey’s brain about how perfect Ryan was, which he could live with, to how sexy he looked when he was wearing Mikey’s clothes, which he could do without everyone around him knowing.

He furrowed his brow in concentration and worked on creating the barrier that would keep his thoughts to himself, seriously, being an empath was no joke. Not only did he have to learn to deal with the emotions of everyone around him but he also had to make sure he wasn’t returning the courtesy

Barriers in place and page in book found, Ryan started to read which was obviously when Brendon had to come rushing into the library shouting something about Mikey and a fight.

Ryan sighed and closed his book, maybe he needed to find another favourite seat.

(*)

“What do you mean you _had_ to fight?”

He could see Mikey shrink back from the tone of his voice and it gave a sense of satisfaction _, good,_ let the idiot know just how much trouble he’s in.

“I’m telling you! Brandon made a bet with Frankie over who could eat most cookies in a minute and then he lost so he called Gee names to make Frankie angry, which obviously worked. So Frankie threw his slushie at Brandon who threw his sandwich at Frankie, but he ducked so it hit Ray instead which was when Bob jumped in to stop the two of them and got hit on his knee with a can of coke. And I was just standing there on the side, doing nothing other than thinking how they were all idiots but then Gee got hit with a brownie and just, _Ryan_ ,” Mikey whined, “how could I have not interfered then! Brownies are sacred; you don’t just throw them like that!”

From the side, where he was cleaning ketchup off of a smug looking Frank, Gerard muttered, “Thanks asshole, good to know my brother has my back.”

Ryan took a deep breath, “I don’t give a shit about the fuckin fight! What I care about is the fact that my shirt is now completely ruined Mikey! You promised you’d take care of it and now, ugh, what the hell is that?”

Mikey managed to look contrite as he answered, “I think that’s a mixture of chocolate sauce and mustard.”

Ryan was about to start in on another rant about the value of good clothes when he heard Mikey say, just to him, _I’m sorry, we can go shopping tomorrow? And then lunch, at the Chinese place you love?_

Even though it felt normal to hear Mikey’s voice like that in his head, he still found it weird to answer him the same way.

_Fine! And we’re also going to the new shoe store; Spencer’s birthday is coming up._

He smiled on seeing Mikey make a face, he hated shopping and the fact that he was ready to spend a day shopping for Spencer meant that he really was feeling bad. Mikey smiled at him and said, _And then we’ll go home and you’ll try everything one for me after which I’ll help you take everything off and I can make it up to you properly._

 The words sounding lower and even more intimate because of how no one else could hear them –

“Mikey!!! What the fuck man?! I did not need that mental image of Ryan in my head!”

Well, at least some day Mikey would be able to project thoughts just to him. Till then, he could hope. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already go sign up for Bandom Big Bang!! It's awesome fun :)   
> [](http://bandombigbang.dreamwidth.org)  
> 


End file.
